helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Takagi Sayuki
|image = F1e1cbb79c49a72f92b25ef854e45e0ec63e6d6d.jpg |caption = promoting "Potsuri to" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 156cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2009-present ( years) |agency = (2009-2012) (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS hachama |mcolor = |group = Juice=Juice |join = February 3, 2013 |days = |debutsingle = Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 8th Generation |join1 = November 28, 2009 |graduate1 = November 18, 2013 |days1 = 3 Years, 11 Months, 22 Days |acts = Juice=Juice, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Triplet, Team Okai, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, SYS |blog = |autograph = }} Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She is a member of Juice=Juice and a former member of the SATOYAMA Movement unit Triplet. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ concert on November 23, 2009 as a new member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Takagi Sayuki was born on April 21, 1997 in Chiba, Japan. 2009 In November, Sayuki joined Hello Pro Egg (now Hello Pro Kenshuusei). She was introduced as a new member at the 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama FIRE!~ on November 23. 2010 Takagi participated in the movie ''Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D'', appearing in The Third Story, Dare ka Iru, alongside Sato Ayano."3Dで体感するホラー『ほんとうにあった怖い話 3D劇場版』10月公開" (in Japanese). Nihon Eiga Senmon Jouhou Site: fjmovie.com. 2010."「ほんとうにあった怖い話 3D（劇場版）」ストーリー" (in Japanese). Honkowa3d.com. 2010. (archived) 2011 In the summer, she entered the S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu! audition, but failed. Takagi starred in the stage play Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ as Kounotori. 2012 In June, Takagi entered the Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition, but failed. Takagi participated in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ as a back-up dancer. 2013 On February 3, during the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Takagi would debut in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Otsuka Aina and Uemura Akari."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-02-03. Tsunku's commented on Takagi: :"Her singing is rock-type and her dancing is powerful; you'll get the feeling that she's 'the' Hello Pro Kenshuusei from her high skill level.""ハロプロ研修生新ユニットに関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2013-02-25. On February 23, Takagi participated as a back-up dancer for Mano Erina's graduation concert. 2014 On March 13, it was announced that Takagi would be a member of a newly formed SATOYAMA movement unit Triplet with Okai Chisato and Kudo Haruka. On April 15, Takagi and Miyazaki Yuka celebrated their birthdays in a joint fanclub event titled Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka・Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2014, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2015 On April 21, Takagi celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2015, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. On December 19, Takagi released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Takagi Sayuki~. 2016 On April 28, Takagi celebrated her 19th birthday at a fanclub event titled Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2016, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM Hall. On November 9, two days after Juice=Juice's first concert at Nippon Budokan, Takagi wrote on her blog that during the concert her voice cracked a few times and she could not control her breathing properly which resulted in her not being able to sing high notes the way she wanted. She admitted that this was because of a vocal cord nodule she has had for quite some time, but because of the group's tour and other work there was no time for her to have surgery and rest afterwards. Takagi was able to finish the Budokan concert safely, and after thinking about it to herself and speaking with her family and the staff, she decided it was the best time for her to finally undergo removal surgery. She had just returned from the hospital and would not able to speak for a couple of days or sing for three weeks after the surgery.Takagi Sayuki. "声帯結節手術 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2016-11-09. Takagi started singing again for the first time since her surgery at a release event and mini live on December 2.Takagi Sayuki. "手術以来、初のライブ。 高木紗友希 " (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2016-12-02. 2017 On April 21, Takagi celebrated her 20th brithday at a fanclub event titled Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2017, featuring two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. 2018 On April 21, Takagi celebrated her 21st brithday at a fanclub event titled Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2018, featuring two shows at TFT Hall 1000. 2019 On April 19, she will celebrate her 22nd birthday at a fanclub event titled Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2019, featuring two shows at Yamano Hall. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister, named Mayuka,"まゆかbaby 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2016-05-27. and a younger sister. She mentioned her younger sister has the same age of Dambara Ruru and Yanagawa Nanami. Mayuka gave birth to a son on May 24, 2016. |-|Education= When Takagi debuted as a member of Juice=Juice in February 2013, she was a third year middle school student. As of March 2016, she had graduated from high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Takagi Sayuki has acquired: *'Miyamoto Karin:' Takagi gets along best with Miyamoto Karin in Juice=Juice. *'Uemura Akari:' She also gets along best with Uemura Akari in Juice=Juice. *'Fukumura Mizuki:' She has a good relationship with Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki. *'Kudo Haruka:' She gets along well with Morning Musume member Kudo Haruka. *'Taguchi Natsumi:' She is good friend with Taguchi Natsumi from Kobushi Factory since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Kaneko Rie:' She also is good friend with former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kaneko Rie. |-|Name Meaning= Takagi's given name, Sayuki, means "(silk) gauze" (紗; sa), "friend" (友; yu) and "rare" (希). Her name was chosen because it has a good number of strokes.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-21. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Takagi Sayuki: *'Sayubee' (さゆべえ): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Sayuking' (さゆキング): Used by Takagi and Miyazaki Yuka.Takagi Sayuki. "さゆきんぐ 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013-11-03.Miyazaki Yuka. "しゃしん 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013-11-03. *'Baby Monkey' (ベイビーモンキー): Miyazaki Yuka calls her "Baby Monkey". Profile Stats= *'Name:' Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) *'Nickname:' Sayubee (さゆべえ), Sayuking (さゆキング) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Height:' 156cm *'Blood Type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009.11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013.02.03: Juice=Juice Member *'Official Kaomoji:' 川´' ｃ' ﾘ *'Juice=Juice Fruit (Member Color): ' Lemon *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2009-2013) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Team Okai (2012-2014) **Triplet (2014-2016) **SYS (2015) |-|Q&A= *'Scared of:' Earthquakes *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, watching television *'Specialty:' Self-learning kung-fu, Mobile phone fast typing *'Strong Point:' My ability to concentrate in a short time is really good *'Weak Point:' Easily lose concentration *'Best Sport:' Swimming *'Likes:' going for walks, little kids *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese language *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math, english, gym *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs *'Favorite Food:' Avocado, melon, cheese, hamburger *'Least Favorite Food:' Kamaboko *'Favorite Color:' Light blue, Yellow *'Favorite Restaurant:' Subway *'Favorite Disney Movies/Series:' High School Musical, Hannah Montana *'Favorite Disney Characters:' Donald Duck, Tinkerbell, Peter Pan, Ursula, Ariel *'Favorite Pokemon:' Snorlax, Abra *'Rival:' Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Shabondama" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina, Kanazawa Tomoko, Fukumura Mizuki Discography :See Also: List:Takagi Sayuki Discography Featured In Solo DVDs/Blu-rays * 2015.12.19 Greeting ~Takagi Sayuki~ Fanclub DVDs *2014.08.27 Juice=Juice Birthday Event 2014 "Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki & Kanazawa Tomoko" *2015.06.26 Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka & Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2015 *2016.xx.xx Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka & Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2016 *2017.xx.xx Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka & Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2017 *2018.08.xx Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka・Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2018 Solo Songs *3tsu no Rule (Ningen Ver.) (from Koisuru Hello Kitty) *Tsubasa Ochiteku (from Koisuru Hello Kitty) Magazines *2013.10.03 Nakayoshi (with Miyamoto Karin) *2013.10.24 BLT U-17 (with Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari) *2013.10.30 ENTAME (with Miyazaki Yuka) *2013.12.12 Bessatsu Shonen Champion (with Miyazaki Yuka) *2014.05.09 BOMB (with Uemura Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko) *2014.06.06 Top Yell (with Miyamoto Karin) *2014.06.28 Cool-up Girls (with Miyamoto Karin) Works Movies *2010 Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D (劇場版ほんとうにあった怖い話3D) TV Programs *2010.04.24 Asonde Manabu (アソンデマナブ) *2010.12 Tokidoki Mayomayo (時々迷々) (mini-drama "Uso・Uso・Uso" (ウソ・ウソ・ウソ)) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2016 Budokan (武道館) Theater *2009 Coco Smile 6 (ココ・スマイル6) (with Ichioka Anna) *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Mae ni *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ *2014 Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty *2018 Time Repeat ~Towa ni Kimi wo Omou~ Internet *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! (episodes #1, #5) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Music Videos *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance) (as Ikuta Erina) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (as Ikuta Erina) Radio *2013.10.03- We are Juice=Juice Trivia *She has liked Hello! Project since she was about four or five years old. *Outside of Hello! Project, she likes SPEED and Kobukuro. *If she could join another group for a day, she'd join Morning Musume '15 *She's a big fan of Tanaka Reina, and even bought her valentine chocolate. * She thinks she can't beat the hardness of Yajima Maimi's abs. *On a rainy day she would watch Hello! Project live DVDs, or sing "Umbrella" by Tanpopo#. *She has been a back dancer in various concerts for Mano Erina. *She's allergic to cats. *In the dance-cover unit Team Okai, she covers Ikuta Erina. *She considers both Miyamoto Karin and Otsuka Aina her rival. *She filled in for Otsuka Aina in Kanojo ni Naritai!!! when Otsuka injured her ankle. *She says the source of her energy is looking at photos of Tanaka Reina. *She wants to go to Disneyland. *She'd like to have a shortcut. *She says her father raised her strictly. *She would like to have the leading role in a drama. *She wants to go to Ishikawa with Juice=Juice for a bus tour. *She was jealous when she saw Kanazawa Tomoko and Uemura Akari holding hands, and told Kanazawa not to flirt with Uemura in front of her. *She is the first Juice=Juice member to have dyed their hair. *Takagi said in her blog that she loves and respects Fukumura Mizuki. *On her blog she mentioned that she loves blues, such as Muddy Waters. *She loves RANA-San and Kubokuro's groups. See Also *Gallery:Takagi Sayuki *List:Takagi Sayuki Discography Featured In *List:Takagi Sayuki Concert & Event Appearances *List:Takagi Sayuki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References }} External Links *Juice=Juice Profile *Juice=Juice Official Blog de:Takagi Sayuki es:Takagi Sayuki it:Takagi Sayuki Category:Blood Type A Category:1997 Births Category:2009 Additions Category:April Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Taurus Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Takagi Sayuki Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Triplet Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:SYS Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Members who performed oversea Category:Hello! Project Station Dance Club